Malfoyish Confessions
by Wicheania
Summary: One shot, slash. Draco is late. Lucius is furious.


**Authoress' Note**: My first attempt on a short little ficlet. I'm really going to need reviews for this! There's hardly any sexual content in here, but to be safe I'll just rate it PG. :)

**Disclaimer**: I ain't own no nothing.

-

Draco Malfoy licked his lips nervously as he tried desperately to smoothen out his hopelessly crumpled robes. Running a hand through his messy hair, the boy immediately wished that he had at least neatened himself up before leaving.

His sense of dread shot to a higher level when he neared the Malfoy Manor. The bottom floor was flooded with light and that could mean anything but good news. Images of his father lying in wait for him to return and questioning him about why he exceeded his curfew by three hours danced devilishly in his head; Lucius Malfoy in a temper was not a pretty sight.

With one last attempt to make his hair lie as flat as it should normally be, he muttered, "Alohomora," and stepped cautiously through the large front doors, regretting now more than ever that he hadn't passed his Apparition test.

"Draco." Seated grandly at the far end of the hall on a royal looking armchair, one leg propped up on the other's knee, was Lucius Malfoy. He, making no effort to disguise his repulsed visage as he took in his son's untidy appearance, drawled, "Never in the life of a Malfoy would be allow himself to be caught in such a mess."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Things would be so much simpler if all his dad was concerned about was his current looks.

"I'm sorry, Father," he mumbled quickly and tried to make a dash for his room.

"Hold it young man, I am not done talking yet," Lucius snapped, flicking his wand to hit Draco with a leg locker curse, causing him to fall ungracefully onto the soft carpeted ground.

"What do you want?" fired the young blonde with resentment.

His father ignored the question. "Have you any idea what time it is now?"

"Yes." Draco ran his hand through his hair again, flustered.

"Then I suppose you deliberately returned home late. Where were you?"

The guilty boy racked his brains for an answer. "I was at Pansy's place," he replied finally, with more conviction than he actually felt. "We played Wizard's Chess and lost track of time."

All of a sudden the hall started to spin. Memories of just a few hours before appeared in front of his eyes; the emerald eyes that bore into his as they drew closer into a long and passionate kiss, the delicious feel of skin and body, the way one thing just led to another and they fell into bed, inessential clothes strewn aside…

"_NO!_" Draco yelled, clutching his aching head, sinking into the thick carpet.

"You filthy little liar," Lucius snarled. "You were far from the Parkinson's house." Raising his voice louder still, "Where were you and who were you with, brat?"

Wincing in pain, Draco managed a death glare at the man he called Father. But he kept quiet.

Lucius raised his wand. "Speak! Or must I pry into you head once more?"

The boy trembled with a mixture of fury and humiliation. He did not need Lucius to see any more than he already did.

"At Privet Drive," Draco said slowly as he got up to his feet. "With…" There was a pause. "With Potter."

"WHAT?"

"We've been together fort six months!" he went on hurriedly before Lucius could find a chance to hex him. "It's not big deal!"

"Draco!" thundered Lucius, drawing to his full height so that he towered over his son. "Do you not remember your responsibility? You are the sole male descendent of the Malfoy's of your generation, you cannot go around…" He snorted with dignity, "dating a _boy_!"

"I can date whoever I please, and it's none of your bloody business!"

_SMACK_.

There was a second's worth of silence.

"I am your father. I will not allow myself to be spoken to in such a manner." The older Malfoy's voice quaked while speaking these words savagely. "I have every right to poke my nose into your business,_ especially if it involves you dating the Dark Lord's sworn enemy!_"

Lucius tried to ignore his hurting palm, letting a most un-Malfoyish scowl distort his usually calm face as he watched his son flash him a look of surprise that was immediately replaced with one of sheer loathing. Draco touched his sore cheek gingerly, feeling tears sting the back of his cold gray eyes. Never in his life did he hate anyone as much as he did now.

Then someone came down the marble staircase, an uncharacteristically sweet voice broke the intense silent war.

"Luci darling, what's taking you so –" Stopping in mid-sentence to take in the sight of Draco's tear stained face and the vexed Lucius was Severus Snape in a pair of red silk boxers, looking extremely stunned. He glanced at Lucius in confusion, as though waiting for an explanation, which never came.

"You have no right to," Draco spat at his father before leaving the Manor and slamming the door behind him.

-

**A/N**: Please review :D


End file.
